Come Home Safe, Soldier
by The Writer Girl - 2323
Summary: Edward Cullen gets an unexpected letter from his former navy base. When he leaves, his wife Bella, is left alone. After trying for years, Bella finds out she's pregnant a month after he's gone. How is she going to cope dealing with this w/o him? AH!
1. The Only Good Thing

**Hello and welcome to my new story! Haha, just thought I would try out some humor in the beginning. So, as you can see I have started a new story. Hopefully, this one will be better than Love's Contagious because obviously people aren't liking it too well. Or at least that's what it appears like. I hope you enjoy this story and allow me to continue it. Thanks! xD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **

**P.S. I know this is kind of bad, maybe, but I don't know any war terms or whatever the heck it is. If I don't know what I'm talking about, please just bear with me. **

**Summary: Edward goes off to fight in the war, leaving behind his wife Bella. They are very much in love, but devastated when he leaves. After he leaves, Bella finds out she's pregnant and Edward won't be back for a year. How's she going to cope dealing with the pregnancy and a baby without her husband by her side?**

**A disclaimer is on my profile!**

**BPOV**

Positive. All five of them. The little pink plus signs will be forever embedded in my memory. I was pregnant and I had no one but my best friends Alice and Rosalie. I mean, that's great that I have them, but the one I really want is stationed overseas fighting in the war.

Edward is my husband. We've been happily married for 5 years. Last month, he was called to be stationed in Afghanistan. He went over seas a while back, but was injured. His captain told him he never had to fight again and Edward reluctantly agreed because he had me at home. We had been married for 1 year when he came back. After he left, Edward insisted that if they ever absolutely had to have him, he would definitely be there.

Over the years, our marriage grew and we talked about having kids, but never succeeded. He thought it was because of his injury and blamed himself for the longest time. He finally went to the doctor and got checked and figured out that wasn't the problem. I got check as well and that wasn't the problem either. We'd been trying for about 2 years now and the time he gets sent away, I get pregnant.

How was I supposed to do this without him? He was my rock and if I couldn't count on him then who could I? Edward's family was the only people I had. My parents had abandoned me when I was 18, which is when I met Edward. We went to college together and eventually move in together. He asked me to marry him shortly after. Before Edward enlisted in the army, he was a doctor. He was a genius, so he didn't have to wait the whole 8 years of medical school. He didn't even go the full term that I went and I majored in literature. I was now an editor for the New York Times and he was the top doctor at the hospital.

If it's not obvious, we live in New York. We are very well off, obviously, not to sound snobby or anything because we weren't like that at all. His family all lived here close by. His sister Alice and her husband Jasper actually lived next door. Alice was a fashion designer and Jasper worker at as an architect at his own company. His brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie lived on the next block, Emmett worker with Jasper, co-owning the company, while Rosalie was a school teacher. She loved kids and taught little first graders. Edward's parents Carlisle, who was also a doctor and his mother, Esme, who was an interior decorator, lived about a mile away in a gated community.

Everyone got together every weekend for barbeques, making sure we kept up on our family time. We share stories about our weeks and some are so funny you start crying, some are serious, and some are kind of sad. Mostly the sad ones come from Carlisle because he mostly works on sick kids.

Telling you my life's story got me distracted from actually telling you about myself, like the physical feature. My name is Bella Cullen. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm about 5'4, yes I know, short. I'm twenty five years old and my husband left for the army last month. Today, I found out I was pregnant.

"Bella?" Alice called from outside the door. Crap, I forgot she was out there. Rosalie is out there too. "You have been in there a while now. Are you okay?" She said with worry in her voice.

"You can come in Alice." I choked out. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

The door creaked open and Alice walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Rosalie had to leave, something came up with Emmett." I nodded and she walked closer to me.

"What's the matter, Bella?" She asked crouching down to sit by me. I shoved all five of the pregnancy tests over to her and she picked them up one by one. She turned to me with a shocked and sorrowful expression.

She opened her arms up to me and I sobbed into her shoulder. "What am I going to do, Alice?"

"We'll be here for you, Bella. Everyone, and when Edward comes back, he'll be so happy and proud of you for being strong through this. You could write him a letter and tell him or surprise him when he gets back. He'll be so happy, Bella. I promise you."

"I want to tell him, Alice, I really do, but I don't want him to be distracted while he's fighting. It would be my fault if he got hurt."

"No, no, no. No, it wouldn't. But if you want to wait until he gets home then that's what we'll do. We'll get through this Bella."

I sniffled and began to pick up all the pregnancy tests. "Thank you, Alice. I'm definitely going to need a shopping partner."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Today was Saturday, the weekly Cullen family barbeque. I was going to tell them I was pregnant today. I knew they would be happy for me and definitely wouldn't judge at all. Esme and Carlisle have been telling us to have kids since we started dating. They will all be ecstatic, but I know it will be sad without Edward there.

As I pulled up the driveway, Alice zoomed out the front door and grabbed my hand. Seriously, you would think I was 8 months along. "Alice, I'm not _that _pregnant!" I whisper yelled to her as she dragged me by my hand to the house.

"I'm just excited, Bella! Everyone will be!"

I rolled my eyes. She was so weird. I was only two months along, which figured out from when I went to the doctors a few days ago. I remember the day he told me I got pregnant on. It was a 5 year anniversary and he gave me a gorgeous diamond necklace that I had been wanting. Let's just say, I thanked him properly.

When we got to the backyard, I first saw Carlisle and Jasper at the grill then I saw Esme and Rosalie talking at picnic table, Rose's hand was placed on the top of her swollen stomach. Yes, Rose was pregnant too. She has been for about 8 months now. She's ready to pop any minute. I looked around for Emmett. Finally, I spotted him on the basketball court. He was shooting hoops by himself. He and Edward usually played basketball while everyone else mingled. Emmett and Jasper worked together so they never needed to spend much time together, so Edward and Emmett spent that time together. Ever since Edward left, Emmett hasn't really had anyone to connect with besides Rosalie and her hormones were always raging. He needed someone to be a guy with.

I walked over to him after sitting my stuff down. "Hey, Em!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, Bells. You seem…chipper." He seemed sad. He has been for the last few weeks at these things.

"Well, I have some news for everyone. Good news." He swished the ball in the net, still not seemingly himself. "Come on, Em, cheer up! At least give me a hug!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, but laughed along with me and picked me up in a hug. He started to spin around and I quickly stopped him. "No, no, wait, you might not want to do that, unless you want me to throw up all over you."

"Why would you do that?" He asked, confused as he put me down.

"For the same reason that you're gonna be an uncle?" It came out more as a question.

He looked at me shocked for a moment then confused then the sadness set in. "Oh, Bells, that's great, but how are you going to do this without Edward? Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not going to tell him through a letter, Emmett. I'm going to wait until he comes home and by then the baby will be born, but only about 2 months old, so it's not like he was missing 3 years out of his life."

"His?"

"Yes. I picture him as a miniature Edward. Green eyes, bronze hair, everything."

"I bet it's a girl. Rose is having a boy, so it's only right for you to have a girl." He shrugged. Him and his weird logic.

"Whatever, Em. Let's go eat." He smiled a real smile, slung his arm around me, and we walked over to the picnic table.

The others saw us coming and smiled at the two of us. They all knew we weren't coping so well with Edward being gone. It was hard on all of us.

Everyone passed food around the table. I realized I piled more on my plate than I usually do. Apparently, everyone else noticed too.

"Dang, Bella. What's with all the food?" Emmett, oh so subtly, pointed out. I glared at him and he smirked at me.

"I'm just hungry. I didn't eat breakfast." Understatement of the year. I had a huge stack of waffles with almost a whole bottle of syrup and a lot of butter. I'm surprised I can eat this much now.

"But, Bella, you told me you were eating breakfast when I called this morning!" Alice said loudly. I glared at her too. She smiled back at me.

Feeling everyone's eyes staring at me, I took a deep breath and looked up to face them. "Okay, so I did eat breakfast. A lot of it actually and the reason I'm eating more is because I'm pregnant."

The gasps could be heard from the next county. Every single face, besides Emmett and Alice, held shocked and sad expressions. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. It was peaceful for a few seconds until the whole table erupted in loud noise. That's all it was, noise. I couldn't understand anything anyone was saying and it was hurting my ears.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I yelled. They instantly silenced. "One at a time, please." I sighed.

As if she wanted to be polite, Esme slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Esme?" I smiled.

"So, you're really having a baby? Without Edward? Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I know, this is a blessing and we are all very happy for you. I know when Edward gets back, he will be thrilled as well."

"Of course, we'll all be there to help Bella." Carlisle assured. I nodded and smiled.

It brought tears to my eyes seeing how supportive our family was being. I didn't expect anything else, but it was good to know they had my back if I needed any help.

"Thank you guys." I said quietly, the tears escaping from my eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun! We're going to buy the cutest clothes ever for this little girl!" Alice squealed, clapping. I looked at her curiously.

"You think it's a girl, too?"

"Obviously. Rosalie's having a boy, so it's only fair for you to have a girl. When I get pregnant, Jasper and I are having a boy. It's a pattern don't you see? But the pattern messes up because if you get pregnant again, you'll have another girl." She nodded her head after calculating it.

"I'm so confused." I said putting my head in my hands. I have no idea what they're talking about, but everyone else at the table seemed completely understanding.

"Don't worry. It's just the way we are. Strange." Alice shrugged her shoulders, still smiling.

"Yeah. Strange." I laughed.

**So, was that good? This story is going to be pretty much fluffy most of the time, but it will have some drama. A little sadness. The usual enemies will make an appearance, along with shop crazed Alice. What other Alice is there? Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If I get a lot of response out of it, I will post another chapter soon. Thanks! xD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **


	2. Crazy Mood Swings

**First of all, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story. Here is another chapter. It will skip a few weeks ahead. Some of these chapter might be a little short, but it's only because I can't exactly think of what to write without Edward gone. So, here you go. xD –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **

**BPOV (2 weeks later)**

Oh my god, five whole freaking hours running around with Alice in the mall. I was exhausted. This seriously couldn't be good for me to be on my feet like this. I mean, I was only about two months along, but still. I was starting to show a little, which is unusual since I shouldn't be starting to show for about another month. But I guess all women are different; unless I was having twins.

There wasn't a history of twins in my family, but I guess you never know. I was really going crazy about this whole pregnancy. I didn't know what to do without Edward and I was panicking. Alice has been over every day to help me with whatever I need and today, we went shopping for maternity clothes and clothes for both boys and girls. Not one for each, but one that could go for a boy or a girl.

"Alice! I'm so tired. Can we go home now, please? This can't be good for me." I pleaded.

"You're only two months pregnant, Bella! We haven't even bought that much! I still want to shop." She whined.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem, Alice." I said.

She gasped and shot me a glare. "I do NOT have a problem!"

"Well, then let's leave the store and see how far you get until you realize you 'forgot' something." I used finger quotes around forgot.

"Fine. It's not going to happen. If you must leave then we'll leave. Come on." She turned her chin up and stomped towards the exit.

As we stepped through the threshold, her stomping lessened and she slowed her pace. I could see her lip twitch into a bigger frown. She glanced back at the door, but kept walking. I was trying not to burst out laughing, but it was just too hard. I let out a small giggle.

"It's not funny, Bella! I can't help it. I do have a problem, okay? I just can't stop!" She stomped her foot and huffed.

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's just so funny to watch you squirm." I giggled again, but gave her an apologetic look. "Let's just get this stuff home and then we can pig out on ice cream." I smiled giddily. I've been having an extreme craving for ice cream!

"Oh my god, this is so GOOD!" I moaned as the cookie dough ice cream slid down my throat. I shoveled another bite on my spoon and shoved it in my mouth.

"Jeez, Bella. It's like you haven't eaten in weeks." Alice said, carefully putting a tiny bit of mint chocolate chip in her mouth.

"Hey, I'm pregnant and this is the best ice cream ever. I have the right to eat like a cow."

"Are you sure you're just a having one kid? You eat like you're feeding five." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I go to the doctor next week. I guess we'll find out then. Wanna go?"

"Absolutely! When do you get to find out the sex?"

"Probably in about 3 months or so. I hope I have a boy and a girl if I'm having multiples." I smiled, remembering Edward and I's preferences on our children, but no matter what we came up with, we would love them unconditionally.

"Awe! I hope you have girls! So I can dress them up and teach them how to give makeovers!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Wow, Alice. Now I want to have boys just because of that."

She pouted and continued to eat her ice cream. I just giggled and shoveled in more cookie dough ice cream.

"Emmett! Put me down, now! I'm going to puke all over you!" I screamed.

"Oh, no you won't Bella! I'm calling your bluff." He snickered and continued to carry me in his arms into the house.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had come over to my house to pick me up and bring me back to Esme and Carlisle's house, so I could meet Alice for my Dr.'s appointment. I was perfectly capable of driving myself, but apparently I was in a fragile state, so they had to take me themselves. All of them.

"Please, I just want to be treated normally. I'm pregnant for Christ's sake. I shouldn't be in this position!" I pouted and I could feel the tears coming on. Gosh, my darn hormones were raging. I've been crying and yelling more than usual and it was making me even sadder.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Emmett pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I just want to be treated like a normal person!" I cried. "I want to drive myself and walk on my own!" I sobbed more.

"Okay, Bella, okay. Can someone at least ride with you, in case?" He pleaded.

"Yeah." I sniffled and wiped the snot from my nose on my sleeve. "Can Jasper?" I asked.

"Of course, I can, Darlin'." Jasper replied. He came over and put his arm around me, leading me to the car.

"Thank you, Jasper." I sniffled. "You're about the only man I can stand in this family with Edward gone." More tears came to my eyes as I thought of Edward. Jasper hugged me closer to his side and opened the door for me to get in the car.

We drove to Carlisle and Esme's in a comfortable silence with my sniffles being the only sound besides the radio that was playing country music softly.

"Thanks again for bringing me, Jasper."

"It was no problem, Bella. I was coming here anyway, remember. You just saved me from having to ride with Emmett." I giggled.

"Well then you should be thanking me."

He chuckled and winked at me. I smiled and we enjoyed the rest of the way to the house.

"Bella! It's about freakin time! Get in here! Come on, hurry!" Alice screamed from the porch.

"I can only move so fast, Alice. Why don't you come give your husband a hug?" I yell back, stepping carefully out of the car. Seriously, you would think I would be father along with my stomach growing the way it is. I get that I'm two and a half months along, but I can definitely feel the changes.

"Jazzy!" Alice yelled and ran over to Jasper, leaping in his arms.

She gave him a big kiss on the lips then jumped down and pulled me inside, leaving Jasper behind mumbling something about his 'crazy wife'. I giggled to myself so no one would hear.

"Bella, your appointment is in exactly twenty minutes, so if we want to make it on time, then we have to hurry. It takes fifteen minutes just to get to the hospital!" Alice was jumping up and down eagerly. Gosh, she acts like she's 12.

"Okay Alice, let's go."

We loaded up in the car again and we were soon on our way to Port Angeles.

When we got there, we had about seven minutes to spare, so we just sat and read magazines.

I wasn't really reading the magazine though. All that played through my mind was Edward and how I wish he could be the one sitting by me as we wait and see how many babies we're having after trying for 3 years. He would be so happy. I could just see the huge crooked grin on his face, waiting to see his children for the first time. He always talked about getting to do this.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella, just think; one day we will be sitting in the doctor's office, waiting to see our children. A boy and a girl, but if we only have one, it doesn't matter, we'll just have more." Edward said, smiling at his own fantasy. _

_I didn't know how long we had been trying, but I knew it was a long time. I just couldn't get pregnant and it was getting both annoying and sad. I knew Edward wanted kids so bad. Felt like it was my fault we weren't producing children. _

"_I know, honey. What if we have more than two? Maybe triplets?" I suggested, snuggling into his side on the couch. _

"_Even better." He looked down at me and winked. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. _

_He groaned into the kiss, effectively ending our conversation and continuing the baby making process. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I was once again brought to tears at the memory. I felt so bad. Why did I have to get pregnant now? Why couldn't Mother Nature just have waited another year? I was so frustrated.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Alice rubbed my arm, soothingly.

"I just wish Edward was here." I said through my tears. "He would have been so happy."

"Bella, Edward will be back and when he is, he'll see his wonderful baby or babies and be just as happy. Then he'll want more and eventually, you'll get pregnant again and he can have this experience with you the next time." She smiled at me and I smiled back grateful for her assurance.

"Isabella Cullen." The nurse sneered. Oh, great.

I got up, but shuddered when I saw who our nurse was. Lauren Mallory. She was a fake blonde bitch who thinks she could get any guy she wants. She went after Edward for months until she just up and kissed him on a day at work. He told me immediately after it happened and to tell the truth, I kicked her ass. She has caused a lot of problems in Edward and mine's relationship, but we always slid by them with ease. We understood each other and I knew he would never cheat on me nor would I ever cheat on him.

We all walked back to the ultrasound room and she took my blood pressure and all of the necessary measurements. Shockingly, she didn't say a mean thing to me and kept her mouth shut the whole time. I guess she learned her lesson.

"The doctor will be right with you." She said. She sounded annoyed, but I ignored it.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor walked in and rolled the machine over.

"Ah, Bella, good to see you again; hasn't been long." She chuckled. "How is your pregnancy going since I've seen you last?" Doctor Katrina Moor has been my doctor forever. She knew Edward was gone over seas so when she saw me come in, she was a bit shocked to find that I was pregnant. Once she saw how far along I was, she immediately understood and told me how sorry she was that Edward couldn't be here.

"Pretty good, Doc. I haven't had much morning sickness. But I was thinking maybe I was carrying multiples. This is my first pregnancy and I think I'm showing a little bit more than if I was pregnant with one child."

"You may be carrying multiples, it is very possible, but you should start showing right about now. I'm not sure by this much or not, but I guess we'll find out. Just pull your shirt up, this will be cold."

I lifted my shirt up and she squirted the freezing blue goo on my stomach. I shivered and she chuckled at me. After she scanned the wand over my stomach for a few seconds, I could hear fluttering.

"That is you're babies' heart beat." She said, looking at the screen. "Plural, not the possessive form of one." She added. "Those are your twins, Bella."

I grinned hugely and I could feel Alice bouncing beside me. I ended up letting out a huge, excited squeal. Almost like Alice's, but not quite as high pitched.

"Oh my god, Alice!" I said, tears of joy streaming down my face. Alice just pats my arm.

"I'll set up an appointment with you next month. You will probably end up having one every month, just so I can make sure you're keeping your stress level down. I know it's probably hard on you with your husband gone, so I just want to make sure the babies will be okay." She flipped through her chart and marked a few things.

"I completely understand, doc." I nodded and Alice handed me a Kleenex to wipe of the goo.

After confirming my appointment for next month, we left the hospital. We had to argue for a little while about where we were going to eat, but Alice finally gave up because I was pregnant and the one with the babies always gets what she wants. I knew exactly what I was in the mood for. A juicy, greasy, cheeseburger and salty fries. It wasn't exactly what I should be eating, but hey, I want what I want.

"MCDONALDS!" I screamed.

**Okay, that was just a weird ending right? This may not be as long as you want it to be and hey it would have been shorted if my darn internet wouldn't have disconnected. Ugh. I still don't have my original connection, but I have someone's! Haha. Well, I'll try to write sooner next chapter. But I want to tell you this; the year will go by faster than expected. My story will probably be about 17 18 20 chapters, maybe. I don't know, but it will be great. Hope you liked it. Review if you wish. xD -Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **


	3. More To Love

**Okay, I've decided that this story will skip ahead at least two weeks every chapter, maybe more, so it will go by quicker. Also, I'm giving up Love's Contagious, so if any of you are reading that and would like to adopt it, message me and I will gladly give it over to you. If I don't get a reply within two weeks, I'm gonna delete the story. Thanks for reading guys. PS. I feel really bad for not updating sooner, but I've been busy and I just couldn't get the motivation to write. I hope you like this chapter. -Love and Rockets, Shalaina.**

**BPOV (1 month later)**

As it turns out, I can't have McDonalds. Well, not like the doctor told me I couldn't have it, but my babies wouldn't eat it. I got sick every time I even smelled the grease. When Alice took me the day we went shopping, I almost puked in her car and she flipped out when I started throwing up outside.

Now that I pretty much know everything I can and can't have, I still eat all the time. I really like peanut butter and jelly in a taco shell. It isn't too outrageously weird, but most people would look at it as something strange to eat.

My stomach has gotten bigger over these last couple of weeks. It was still about the size of a cantaloupe, but growing. I can't help but feel giddy, but at the same time sad when people come up and talk to me about my being pregnant because I wish Edward was here to enjoy the excitement with me.

I called into work about a week ago to take off for about a year or so. They agreed and said they would find a temporary replacement for me. It was really no problem for them. I am their best editor, but they had about 4 or 5 they had to call when I wasn't available.

Right now, I was sitting at home, lying on the couch. I have been lazy recently, only getting up to fix something to eat. I was getting really big. I was almost four months along and at my next doctor's appointment, I could find out the gender. Everyone in the Cullen family was predicting two girls, but I wanted a boy and a girl. I hoped to get a boy and a girl so I could make Edward proud. Hopefully, he will be happy with either one.

I doodled mindlessly on my stomach, thinking. But a loud knock on my door, bring me out of my thoughts. I get up, slowly I might add, and waddle to the door. I peeked through the peep hole and saw that it was Alice, bouncing excitedly on my Welcome mat.

I unlocked the door and pulled it open. Alice zoomed in, quickly saying hi to me as she passed. Shutting the door, I followed her, but she darted into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ah, she had to pee. I just shook my head and went back to the couch. A few seconds later, she came out with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, had to pee!" She announced.

"Alice, you live right next door, why didn't you go there?" I asked, truly curious.

"I was already over here and it took you my freakin minutes to open the door. In that time period, I really had to go."

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"So, what are we doing today, Bella? Going shopping? Hang out with Esme and Carlisle, go visit Emmett and Rosalie?"

"I vote we just stay here. I'm huge and I don't feel like seeing anyone."

"What are we going to do here, Bella? Just sit around all day? That can't be healthy. Haven't you read any of those parenting books? Walking helps the baby."

"Fine, Alice. Whatever." The venom in my voice surprised me. Alice looked shocked too. My eyes widened and my bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'm so sorry, Alice! I didn't mean it that way!" I buried my face in my hand and started to cry. This was just great, more crying.

"Oh, it's okay, Bells. It's okay, don't cry!" Alice rushed to my side and patted my back.

The tears soon dried up and I ended up accepting Alice proposal for getting out of the house out of guilt for snapping at her. We went walking around the mall, not looking for anything in particular. For once, Alice was just hanging out with me and not going crazy over shopping. She truly wanted me to just get around and walk for the babies.

"Thank you for today, Alice, I really needed it. It was nice to get out of the house for once." I smiled at her as we sat on the couch eating popcorn, watching chick flicks that made us both cry.

"No problem, Bella. I wouldn't make you do it if I didn't have your best interest at heart."

I nodded and we continued to watch the movie that could make anyone, even guys cry. The Notebook. Seriously, how can you not shed a tear when Allie and Noah die in each other's arms after such a strong love brought them together to such an old age? Gosh, I can't watch that movie without crying no matter how many times I watch it!

"It's so sad! But yet, a great ending, knowing that they die with Allie knowing about Noah!" Alice cried.

"I know!" We both had tears running down our cheeks as we switched movies to a comedy. The Hangover.

By the middle of the movie, we were crying from laughing so hard.

"Not at the table Carlos!" Alice and I said in unison. We cracked up and fell over laughing. After a while my stomach started to cramp, so we calmed down a little.

Eventually, the night was over and I begged Alice to stay the night with me so I wouldn't have to be alone. I hated sleeping by myself in this big house. It had about 8 bedrooms and they were all empty except for two. One, which had a bunch of baby stuff in it like a crib and a changing table. It had its own theme, of course appropriate for both genders. The other room was the guest room, but it was nothing special. Of course, then there was the master bedroom right beside the babies' room. It had a king sized bed, a couch, and a walk in closet. The bathroom was huge. I could get lost in my own bedroom. It was unnecessarily big, but Edward insisted.

Alice agreed to stay and she slept in my bedroom with me. It was the first night in a long time that I actually slept through the night.

-O-O-O-O-

**Another 2 weeks later**

"Emmett!" I yelled as I lied on the Cullen's couch.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Can you get me a cookie, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing." He flashed his dimpled grin and walked away to the kitchen.

A week after Alice and I's 'bonding' day, I started getting really bad pains in my stomach. I called Alice immediately and she rushed me to the hospital. After a few scans done by Carlisle, he said it was nothing major, but I needed to stay on bed rest for a few weeks so everything can go back to normal. Until the weeks were up and it would probably end up being longer than necessary, I was staying at Carlisle and Esme's house. Esme threatened my book collection so I would stay here. I instantly agreed when she pulled that card.

Now here I was draped on the couch getting waited on hand and foot because I was bearing Carlisle and Esme's first grandchild and if anything should happen to it and I quote (from Esme) "I will never ever make any cookies again." Saying that was like taking Jesus or God out of the Bible. There was no reason for existing without Esme cookies. Emmett was now like my personal assistant, doing anything he could for me to save the cookies. For some reason I felt so…used. Of course, I was joking, not being serious.

"Here you are, Bells." Emmett handed me two cookies.

I grinned up at him and thanked him. I devoured the first cookie, but broke the other cookie into little pieces before eating it. I thought I was literally going to die from the deliciousness of these cookies.

It wouldn't be the first time I thought I was going to die. Yes, we're going from the happiness of Esme's cookies to the sad, depressing story of a time I thought I was going to die from heartbreak.

_Edward and I were going on our 3__rd__ year of marriage. I was home, off of work, so I decided to take Edward lunch at the hospital. I packed up some left over lasagna and other small things, along with a thermos of tea I had just made. For some reason he loved my tea. I put it all in a lunch bag and headed to the hospital. _

_When I got to his office, I lifted my hand to knock, but heard voices inside. I knew I probably shouldn't have, but I listened to the voices. One was Edward and another was a woman's I didn't recognize. _

"_Edward! Why are you married to her? Why not me!" The woman's voice yelled._

_I opened the door right after she said that, ready to tell her off, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Edward kissing the other woman. He had his hands on her cheeks and my heart crumbled. I let out a strangled sob, causing them both to look over at me and I bolted as fast as I could out of the room with Edward calling my name behind me. _

"_Bella! It wasn't what it looked like!" He shouted after me. I could hear his footsteps getting closer, but I just ran faster. I finally made it out to the car and peeled out of the parking lot. _

_As soon as I got home I ran into the house. I didn't make it very far before I collapsed on the floor and sobbed. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. We told each other every day, multiple times a day. He acted so in love with me and it was all a lie._

_I got up and trudged up to my bedroom. I crawled under the covers after slipping my shoes off. Tears continued to pour down my cheeks. _

_I don't know how long I continued to lay in bed crying, but after a while, I heard the front door open and keys land on the coffee table in the entry way. Footsteps echoed towards the bedroom and I turned away from the door so I wouldn't have to see his face when he walked in. I honestly don't think I could hold it together when I saw him. _

_I heard the door open and Edward walk in. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I wasn't that great of an actor, but I had to be in this case._

"_Oh. Baby..." Edward murmured softly. I could hear the sadness in his voice. H must have seen my swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks._

_His hand ran softly through my hair and down my cheek. I acted like it woke me up and my eyes fluttered open. My eyes instantly filled again as I took in his red eyes. HE must have been crying too. Why would he? He's the one who cheated on me. Not the other way around. _

"_Bella…" He croaked. "Honey, it-"_

"_Why Edward? How could you do that to me?" I cried. I started to sob again. _

"_Just let me explain! She came into my office; we dated right before I left for college. I caught her cheating on me when I went to say goodbye. Her name is Tanya. I was crushed when I saw her and my best friend together, but when I met you Bella, it was like a shooting star blazing through a moonless night. I love you, so much, Bella." He had tears in his eyes too. _

"_But you didn't push her away!" I sat up in the bed quickly, getting slightly lightheaded, but I managed to stay set up. _

"_I was going to Bella! You walked in at the wrong time. Why do you think my hand were on her face? It wasn't in passion, I was pushing her away." He reached his arm out to pull me in his embrace. _

"_No, no, no!" I tried to pull away, but he held on securely. I tried to push him away, but he just held on. I finally gave up. _

"_You promised! You promised me you'd always be faithful!" I sobbed into his chest. _

"_And I never broke that promise, Bella." _

After a while, I finally accepted that he didn't cheat on me and we got back into the swing of things. I should have known he would never cheat on me, but as soon as I saw him with Tanya, my mind went to the worst place.

I love Edward more than my life and now my babies join him in that position. When Edward returned, I would make sure he knows that his babies and I love him more than anything in the world.

**Finally! An update! I'm so sorry it took over a month to get it out. I hope this was a good chapter. I know it was longer than the other chapter and I hope you enjoy that. Thanks for reading guys, I'll try to update faster next time! ;D –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **


	4. Stubborn

**Anybody notice how I forgot about Rosalie's pregnancy? Haha. I just realized that. I guess she will go a little over her due date. Well, I hope you like this chapter. It should be great. Bella finds out the sex of the babies! –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. PS. This chapter will skip ahead another month, but I only want to do that because I want Bella to find out the gender then it will go back to 2 or 3 weeks at a time. Don't worry guys; Edward will be back before you know it! ;D**

**BPOV (1 month later)**

I really hope parenthood isn't as bad as Rosalie made it out to be. She was always complaining about not getting any sleep and how he was always crying. She was always yelling at everyone, no matter what they were doing. Oh yeah, did I mention Rose had her baby boy? Yep. Jonathan Daniel Cullen was born about three weeks ago.

Emmett was absolutely great with him and was always saying positive things about him finally being in the world, but Rosalie. Wow. She had all of these leftover hormones built up and she was unleashing them left and right.

I, however, have hit my five month mark, well a few days over and I get to find out the sex of the babies today. I honestly didn't even have a guess as to what they would be. The Cullen's thought they were girls, but I know Edward wanted a boy and a girl. I honestly could care less as to what the gender was because I would love them unconditionally, boy or girl.

Now, here I sat, at Carlisle and Esme's house, waiting for Alice to get her scrawny butt down here to take me to my appointment. I would have asked Rosalie to go, but I had been really cranky lately and I didn't want to deal with her crap. Plus, I knew she probably wouldn't want to leave John. I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach while crunching on a piece of watermelon with salt on it, my latest craving. Last week it was spaghetti and chicken strips, all chopped up together with ketchup. The strong smell of the ketchup kind of made m gag, but it was so good, I couldn't help but eat it. My babies want what my babies want.

"I'm here!" Alice busted through the front door, scaring me out of my thoughts. "Gosh, I'm sorry I'm late Bella, but there is just so much I can do in the little time you give me."

"I told you about this appointment five hours ago Alice."

"So? I had to pick out the perfect outfit for finding out the sex of your babies, then I had to fix my hair, which was not easy, let me tell you!-" She was about to go on, but I cut her off.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood. Can we just go?" I walked to the kitchen to put my dirty bowl in the sink, then put on a light jacket and lead Alice outside. She knew not to mess with me when I was in an irritable mood.

When we got to the hospital, we had to wait forever to get in the room. Maybe it was due to the fact that we were about 30 minutes early, but there was like no one in the waiting room, so what could possibly be taking up all the rooms?

"Isabella Cullen." Great. Lauren Mallory. Again. Like I needed to deal with her today.

Alice and I got up and followed her back to the ultrasound room. She was popping her gum the whole way there and I was about to slap her. Once we got in the room, she started doing the normal protocol. Blood pressure, heart beat, etc.

Right before she left the room, she had to open her big mouth. "So, who'd you sleep with after Edward left Bella? You were obviously waiting for him to be gone, so you wouldn't have to sneak around anymore." She sneered.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, but Edward, Lauren! These are Edward's babies. I got pregnant right before he left."

"Whatever, you're a whore and you know it."

"Wow. You would know exactly what whoring is like wouldn't you Lauren?"

She just huffed and walked away. It wasn't my best argument, but she got the point. Finally, the doctor came in and checked the other necessary things then rolled out the ultrasound machine.

"Do you want to find out the sex today, Bella?" Mr. Moor asked.

"Absolutely!" I said excitedly. Alice was bouncing silently next to me.

Dr. Moor put the icky goo on my stomach and I shivered from the coldness. She moved the little and around my lower abdomen. After a while she sighed. "It seems they don't want to let me see." She moved the wand around more and after another five minutes, she put her hands on my stomach and kind of massaged it a little. She looked perplexed.

"What's the matter, doc?" I asked worried.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But it doesn't look like you're going to be able to find out the sex today. Maybe when you come back in a few months you'll be able to see. Unless you just want to be surprised."

I usually didn't like surprises, but I could make an exception on this. I didn't even think about this being a surprise until now, I was just so anxious to find out what my babies were.

"I think I'll keep it a surprise, doctor, thank you." Alice handed me a Kleenex and I wiped all the goo off then pulled my shirt down.

"Well, I'll see you in a few months Bella. After our next appointment, you should be about ready to pop. Bye bye!" She handed me a paper with a copy of her preferences concerning how far along I am then left the room.

"Oh, Bella! This is so exciting, now we can shop for both genders!"

"What if I don't have or boy? Or if I don't have a girl?"

"Well then we'll keep it for the next baby!" She was just so excited to shop; I wasn't going to ruin it for her.

"Before we leave, I have to pee!" I said, hurrying to the bathroom. Ah, the perks of having two babies lying on your bladder.

As I was coming out of the bathroom, rounding the corner to go back to Alice, I almost bumped into someone.

"Whoa, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." A male voice said.

I looked up and a guy about my age was standing in front of me. He had black spiky hair and was bulky, but not as built as Emmett.

"Oh, it's okay; I should have been watching where I was going." Tried to step around him, but he cut me off subtly.

"I'm Jacob. What's your name, beautiful?"

"Bella, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my friend." I tried to move around him and finally made it this time. But unfortunately, he followed me.

"That's a pretty name. Can I ask why you're here?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." I told him, pointing to my stomach.

"Oh, I, uh, didn't see that there. Well, I guess I'll go, maybe I'll see you later." He said then hurried off. That's what I thought. No guy likes an already pregnant woman.

"What are they? What are they? What are they?" Esme was practically pulling an Alice and jumping up and down as we entered the house.

"Well, they were being stubborn and not letting Dr. Moor see their sex, so I've decided to keep it a surprise until they are born." I said, rubbing my stomach lightly.

"That's wonderful, Bella. We'll just set up the nursery using its original jungle theme." She smiled and walked off to the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'm so excited Alice. I can't wait to find out what they are." I sat down on the couch and she sat down beside me.

"You should go upstairs and rest, Bella, you've been on your feet all day." She said.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, Alice."

"Goodnight, Bella."

**Yeah, I know it's really short, but I wanted to get this chapter out. It's been two weeks and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. **

**I hope you're okay with me keeping the genders a surprise. I just wanted to keep it interesting you know? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. –Love and Rockets, Shalaina. **

**PS: I have started another account with my best friend Mary called AcceptableHumans, we haven't posted our story yet and it won't be Twilight, it's an original book, but I hope you'll check it out when it's posted. Thanks!**


	5. Ideas?

**This is not an update! I'm sorry, but I don't have any ideas on how to continue right now so I'm asking for some ideas, I would be forever grateful if you would help me out. I only need ideas for about 5 or 6 chapter maybe? Thanks! –Shalaina(:**


	6. The Phone Call

**I just want to thank everyone for the awesome ideas, especially cybergrl2004. Thank you! -Shalaina**

**BPOV (3 weeks later)**

I was positively huge. Now I didn't get pissed off when people called me big or something, I liked being this big. At least I'm pregnant in the first place. I like being able to show people that my husband and I made a baby together and that I'm going to be a great mother. I believed that.

Alice was also liking this because she was the one buying my clothes. She was having a field day going into maternity shops and frantically throwing clothes around looking for the perfect outfit for every occasion.

Here I was at the grocery store in designer maternity jeans and a snug top that showed off my stomach. I was trying to reach the top shelf where the flour was located, but couldn't grab it even when standing on my tip-toes.

"Here, let me get that for you." I heard a gruff voice say. I turned my head and saw Jacob, from the hospital extending his arm to grab the flour.

"Oh, thank you." I said. He handed me the flour and I set it in the cart. This was extremely awkward. Was he going to stand here and talk or was he going to remember I was pregnant and run off again? Not that it mattered. I was married.

"No problem. Um, I didn't expect to see you here, but I have been wanting to apologize for what happened at the hospital. I really didn't realize you were pregnant and it shocked me." He said. He was looking at me weird and I didn't like it. I could be friends with this guy, but I would have to set him straight.

"It doesn't matter. People think I'm a whore because I'm pregnant and they don't know I'm married. I'm used to it." I shrugged, pushing my cart on down the aisle.

"You're married? I haven't seen you with your husband?" He asked suspiciously.

"He's overseas in Iraq or Afghanistan. Wherever he went to, I guess you aren't really supposed to know right?" I grabbed a pack of Oreos and a bottle of ketchup of the shelf.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "It must be hard going through this alone." He said, referring to my pregnant belly.

"It is, but I have an amazing family to help me out." I smiled.

"Yeah-" He started to say something else, but someone called his name. "I have to go. See you later, Bella!" He called, walking in the opposite direction.

I grabbed the rest of my needed groceries and went to the checkout. I looked for a lane that wasn't too long because I wasn't supposed to be standing for long periods of time. I finally found one that only had two people in it. I grabbed a Cosmopolitan magazine off the rack to look at while I waited and glanced up every once in a while.

Unloading my supplies onto the checkout counter, I looked around again, not looking for anything in particular, just occupying myself when I saw the Devil herself. Lauren. She wasn't working, she was in line about to registers over, standing next to none other than Jake. They looked happy enough, she was flaunting herself like a whore and he was soaking it up like a guy.

I rolled my eyes and paid for my groceries. Once they were all loaded in my cart, I tried to pass their lane without Jake noticing me, knowing he would acknowledge me if he did.

"Bye Bella!" I heard him yell. I ignored him and kept walking. Lauren was saying something to him about me, I could hear her from 3 lanes away, calling me all the names she could think of.

This was seriously getting old. People were judging me and always sympathizing for me (those that new the truth and believed it) and being the bitches that they were, most girls that knew and wanted Edward called me a whore and a slut. Sometimes I cried and sometimes I would get really pissed off and yell, depending on what my hormones were like that day.

After I had finally managed to load my groceries into the car, I drove home rather quickly. I called Alice and told her to meet me at the house to help put all my groceries away. She agreed and was waiting in my driveway when I got home.

Everything was unloaded and packed into cabinets and the fridge within ten minutes with the help of Alice. I thanked her profusely for helping me and she just shrugged it off. I told her I would make it up to her by letting her stay over and watch a movie and she agreed happily.

"Alice, this is so hard without Edward." I sighed on the verge of tears. I hadn't talked about Edward in weeks and now that my hormones were on high, I sobbed even thinking about him.

"It'll be okay, Bella, he'll be home in 6 months." Alice put her arm around me and patted my back.

"I want him to be there for the birth of our children!" I wailed, burying my head into my hands and sobbing.

"We'll all be there for you. You won't have to go through this alone." Alice tried to comfort me, but was not succeeding very well.

"If I could just talk to him." I said, sniffling.

As if on cue, the house phone rang. I jumped, startled for a second before slowly getting up to grab the phone. No one called the house phone. Ever. I always questioned Edward why we had one, but he would just shrug and say it was necessary.

I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the phone of its charger, glancing at the unknown number before answering the number. "Hello?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Bella?" A familiar voice echoed through the speaker. My breath hitched and I let out a strangled breath.

"Yeah?" Tears poured down my cheeks, harder and faster than ever as I tried to control my sobs.

"Hi, baby." He said. I could tell he was choking up.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and convulsed with sobs, sinking down the wall to the floor. "Edward." I whimpered. Alice's head snapped up and crawled down beside me, hugging me. She had tears in her eyes that we threatening to spill over.

"Shh, Bella baby, shh, don't cry." He cooed to me. I tried to control my crying so I could actually talk to him.

"I c-can't believe I c-can finally h-hear your voice." I hiccupped.

"I miss you so much, Bella. Tell me what's been going on there." He pleaded.

Edward had to be in hell. Well, from our point of view it is, but in a soldier's mind, they're protecting. It gives them pride knowing back home we're free because of what they're doing. No matter how much they miss their families, they know they're doing the right thing by keeping them safe.

"I miss you too. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening here. We still have the barbeque every weekend. Everyone misses you so much, Edward."

"I miss you guys too. I'll be home soon, babe. Then we can get back to working on our family." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I panicked. Should I tell him now? I couldn't lie to him, especially when he brought it up. I had to tell him. Surely he would be happy, right? Or maybe he would accuse me of sleeping with someone else. No, Edward would never do that. He wasn't like everyone else.

"Actually, we already started our family." I said, smiling slightly.

"I wasn't really talking about us being married."

"Neither was I."

"Bella, what are you trying to tell me?" I could hear the anxiousness in his voice. I couldn't tell whether that was a good or a bad sign.

"Edward…I'm pregnant. With twins." I said, trembling. I lifted my hand up to see it literally shaking. My eyes were still watery and my vision was blurry.

He was silent on the other end and it was absolutely killing me.

"When?" He whispered. I couldn't tell his emotion.

"The night of our anniversary. Remember? You gave me my necklace and we-"

"I remember, sweetheart." He whispered, cutting me off.

"Are you happy, Edward?"

"I'm so happy, baby. God." I could hear him sob and it broke my heart. "I'm ecstatic, Bella." I sat there, listening to him cry. Both Alice and I were crying too. All of it was happy crying of course. "Why can't I be there? Why did I take this assignment. I am so sorry. I love you, sweetheart. So, so much." He sobbed again.

"I love you too. More than anything. Don't you dare blame yourself for not being here. I am so proud of you for going back. I didn't like you leaving, but I am so happy you're getting to do what you want."

"Do you know what they are?"

"No. They wouldn't turn and let the doctor see." I laughed through my tears.

"Stubborn, just like their mother." He paused. "I am so happy, Bella. I can't wait to get back to you."

"I can't wait either, honey. I love you." I look over at Alice. "Do you want to talk to Alice, she's here."

"Of course, put her on."

I held the phone out for Alice to take. "He wants to talk to you." She smiled and took the phone.

I watched them talk for a second before getting up off of the floor carefully. I really had to pee.

Once I got to the bathroom and finished my business, I looked in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. I looked a mess. I splashed some water on my face and dried it with a towel, making me look slightly better than before. I ran a brush through my hair, taming it slightly then walked back to the living room.

When I walked into the room Alice told Edward I was back and held the phone out for me. I took it and pressed it to my ear.

"Yes, Edward?" I smiled.

"You have to send me a picture." He demanded.

"What?"

"Alice says you're getting big, Bella, I at least have to see the progress of my babies' growth. I need to feel like I'm a part of this." He pleaded.

"Okay, I'll send you one as soon as I can. Would you like a sonogram too?"

"Of course. I would love one. I'm the only one with kids or a pregnant wife in my unit, all of the guys are going to be so jealous." He gloated.

I laughed at him and he spoke up again. "I have to go, Bella. Give my babies' a kiss for me and tell them I love them. I love you, baby. So much."

"I love you too, Edward. More than anything in this universe."

**I know. *Hangs head and shrugs in shame* Sorry for being so late and the chapter being so short. But hey, I gotsa life too. ): -Shalaina. **


	7. First Contact

**Thanks go out to arolfe for the idea of the flashback to when they first met and dragolove…your review made me smile. Thanks so much for liking the story. I haven't had any flames on this story so far and for that, I'm grateful. Thanks again. –Love, Shalaina. **

**PS: Seriously, I don't think I've ever specified what month it is and about four or five months ago, they were outside doing a picnic so let's say it was April then and now it's almost Halloween? That would mean Bella is now 26. That sounds about right. Right? ;)**

**BPOV (Late sixth month early seventh month of the pregnancy? Okay.)**

Today was going to be difficult. It was the 8th year anniversary of the first day Edward and I met. I know, it's really cheesy to keep track of the day you and your husband first met, but that's the way Edward and I were; Young and in love. We kept track of a lot of important dates, if you know what I mean.

The first time we met was just as common as any other couple. There was no knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress or anything cheesy like that. It was simple and sweet and, well, let me just put it this way.

_Flashback (Bella is in her first year of college)_

_I was in the library looking for books to do research on my persuasive essay I had to write for my English Literature class and I couldn't find the state prison records. Before you get too freaked out my essay was about the death penalty in prisons and whether they should be abolished or not. _

_So here I was bent over, with my head stuck in a cabinet, searching through the card catalog. I had gone through the whole thing about 5 times. Seriously, what library didn't have prison records? As far as I knew, college libraries were supposed to have everything. I guess I didn't know very much. _

"_Excuse me, do you need some help?" I heard a deep, smooth voice ask. I turned my head and from the direction I was looking, I was level with a man's, you know, crotch._

_I could feel my face catch fire and I look up to see who was standing in front of me. This nameless man had the most brilliant, bright green eyes and a long straight nose that fit his face perfectly with his strong, chiseled square jaw. He was positively gorgeous!_

"_Um, I, uh, d-do you work here?" I stuttered like an idiot, straightening my posture when I realized I was still bending over. _

"_Oh, uh, no, I don't, but you looked like you were frustrated and I come here a lot so I thought maybe I could come over and see if I could help you find what you were looking for, but if you don't need my help, then it's fine. I'll just go sit back down, I'm really sorry to bother you, I-"Okay, hot guy seriously had a bad case of word vomit. This made me feel slightly better. _

"_Wait, just slow down." I interrupted, giggling. "What are you studying?" I asked, curious. _

"_I'm sorry." He smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm studying in the medical field, but I've been considering taking a break to go into the service." He shoved his hands into his pockets, nervously. _

"_That would be very brave of you. What made you want to consider the army or navy or whatever you're thinking about going into?"_

"_I was thinking about the Army. My grandfather was in the Army and we were always very close. I've always aspired to be like him. I wanted to go into the Army right after I got out of high school, but my dad, who is a doctor, suggested I wait a few years. I don't really want to wait that long, so after this year I plan on enlisting." _

"_Wow. It's cool that you're so passionate about that." I smiled at him and he smiled back. _

"_Enough about me." He insisted. "Do you need help? We kind of got off track."_

"_Oh, I don't think so. I looked through this thing five times and I still can't find what I'm looking for. They must not have it." I said, looking back down at the cabinet._

"_Well, what are you looking for? I might not be in your particular field, which is?"_

"_It's for my English Lit. class. I'm going into journalism."_

"_Yeah, so I'm not in your field, but I might be able to help. What is it you're looking for?" He moved closer, ready to look through the catalog like a pro. _

"_State Prison Records." I stated and he stared at me for a second. _

"_Okay…What were you looking under?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows, staring down at the N, O, P drawer I had opened. He looked so cute._

"_P. You know, for prison." I was smart, valedictorian of my graduating class, still top of my class at the moment. I went to the library often, I ruled the card catalog, but apparently this one was just too complicated for me._

_He chuckled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "It would be under Records, State Prison or Records, Prison. I haven't ever looked them up, but I know it wouldn't be under prison. The DDC____is much more complicated than that." _

_I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at the nameless beauty. "I am perfectly aware of how the Dewey Decimal System works." _

"_I'm sure you are. You don't seem like those dumb bimbo types. I was just helping you out." He closed the drawer and opened the one beside it containing the Q, R, S files. He flipped to the R's and pulled out the exact card I needed and handed it to me. "Here. Two aisles down probably toward the south end of the aisle. Sorry if I offended you in any way." He gave me a small smile and started to walk away. _

_I instantly felt bad. "Hey, wait!" I said, somewhat loudly. The librarian walking by gave me a sharp look. I mouthed 'sorry' to her and walked toward the nameless man. _

"_Yes?" He turned around and looked down at me. He was quite taller than me. _

"_I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I never got your name." _

"_I'm Edward Cullen." He said, smiling again. _

"_I'm Bella Swan. Thank you for your help, Edward. I would have never found this without you."_

"_You're welcome, Bella. It was no problem at all." _

_I nodded. "Maybe I'll see you later." My face started to heat up again. _

"_Definitely. I couldn't stay away from you even if I tried." He smiled and touched my blushing cheek. There was literally a shock when he touched it, but he didn't pull away. I looked up at him and he was still smiling._

"_I probably couldn't either." I smiled at him before turning and walking to aisle 2. _

The day we met was positively surreal. We connected instantly, despite my attitude towards him. I knew we were going to be together forever when his touch literally shocked me. Throughout our whole relationship, that spark has still been there, literal and figurative.

A few days ago, I took pictures of my stomach and sent them with a sonogram from my last ultrasound. Tons of them from different angles. I even took some pictures of me alone and then some of the whole family including some alone pictures of Rose and Emmett's baby John.

I didn't expect a reply. I really didn't want one either. I wanted to keep the stress and anxiety away and if that meant not talking to Edward then so be it. Talking to Edward would only make me more anxious to see him again and I didn't need any more stress. I would only be put on bed rest again and I didn't need that either.

The days are passing slowly, but I knew all I could do was hope and pray that Edward would be okay no matter what he was doing where he was and stay safe through everything.

**I know this was a short one. But at least I got it out in a pretty quick time. I thought this chapter was pretty good. The flashback seemed pretty accurate. I don't know about you, but I think you should review and tell me how it was. Thanks!**

**PS: I PUT UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU THINK EDWARD SHOULD COME BACK BEFORE, AFTER, OR DURING THE BABIES BIRTH. IF YOU CAN'T ACCESS THE POLL, WHICH I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU COULDN'T, THEN JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME OR IF YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO VOTE AND REVIEW INSTEAD, THAT WORKS TOO. VOTE IT UP! –Shalaina.**


	8. First Goodbye

**Wow, nice outcome in the poll! It wasn't necessarily surprising, but it was kind of like in between completely expected and totally surprised. Either way, you guys have made it obvious what you want to happen. **

**PS: You guys totally stole my story line. Almost half of you said exactly what I was going to do, but I was planning on doing that anyway. So, I guess I'll thank you at the bottom so I don't ruin it any further. **

**Also, if I get a bunch of dates wrong and they don't add up, I'm sorry, you can just leave me a review and I'll fix it. I don't have a beta so I'm all alone on this, thanks for your support. –Love, Shalaina.**

**BPOV (Almost 9 months. I know it skips pretty far ahead.)**

The first two months Edward and I spent together were the best of my life. We had already fallen in love and were very serious in our relationship. The last week of the second month we had been together was when he dropped the bombshell on me.

_I've enlisted._

As an even bigger surprise, he proposed to me that night he told me. "I want us to be together in every way possible before I leave." He had said. So we married a few days later, all of his immediate family and my close friends attended the small outdoor wedding. We had it in Central Park. It was small and intimate, perfect for Edward and me. We weren't extravagant, flashy people.

Edward left a few weeks later after our honeymoon.

Our goodbye was to be expected. Emotional. Two days before his departure, we locked ourselves in our bedroom. We weren't exactly doing the deed the whole time, just talking, whispering our love to each other, sharing small kissed in between.

_Flashback_

"_Edward." I whispered as he combed his fingers through my hair and kissed me softly. "I don't know if I can do this." The tears were coming back and I willed them not to spill over. I had done way too much crying in the past few days. Him leaving seemed like the worst thing that could ever happen to me._

_He rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn't open them for a long time, just holding me close, nuzzling his face into my neck and breathing me in. I had one of my arms wound tightly around his torso and my other hand was occupied in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly with my fingertips, making his hair even more wild than normal._

_After a while, my eyes started to droop and Edward started humming to me, sending me into a deep sleep. _

_The day of his departure, I broke down. Of course, I didn't let him see it. I was in the bathroom upstairs in our bedroom, while he was downstairs in the kitchen making us breakfast. His plane left at 7 at night so we were to spend the whole day with each other without any interruptions and then we were going to meet his family at around 6 to say their goodbyes to him before heading to the airport. _

_I sat in the bathroom on the toilet seat, my knees pulled up to my chest, tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to tell Edward not to go. I would never do that to him. Ask him not to follow his dream? I wasn't a heartless, selfish bitch. It's not like he could just up and pull out of it anyway, I don't think that's even legal. I couldn't do anything to stop him. So I cried. And cried. And cried. And cried. I let out all of the tears and sobs I had been holding in since he told me he was leaving. _

_My life, my reason for living was leaving for a whole year, no visits or anything, maybe a few calls now and then. I know I shouldn't be freaked out that he would find another woman in the army and I wasn't. He could die. He would go through basic training for a few weeks, maybe months, but then he would be in live action. People shooting at him. He could get hurt and my reason for existence would be gone forever. _

_The sobs escaping me were getting harder and louder, more so then I wanted for fear Edward would come up and find me in the middle of an emotional breakdown. Of course he has seen me cry, but this wasn't the ending to a romance movie or the kind of sobs you release when your favorite grandma dies. This was full blown, snot running, hyperventilating, eyes so puffy and irritated I couldn't even see the light bronze that was my husband's hair as he kneeled in front of me. _

"_Bella! Bella, sweetheart, what's the matter?" He pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth right there on our bathroom floor. "Shh, baby, you gotta calm down. You're going to have a panic attack." My arms were deathly tightened around his neck as I soaked the collar of his shirt. _

_My gut-wrenching sobs didn't seem to be letting up and my breaths were coming in short gasps. Edward picked me up and I clung to him as he carried me out and into the bedroom. He spoke softly to me, laying me down on the bed, but still holding me secure against him. _

"_Bella, breath with me." He took a few deep breaths and I tried to match them, but my sobs were just too extreme. "You have to calm down or we're going to have to go to the hospital." He knew I hated hospitals. He was mixing in humor with soothing, typical Edward. He knew what would calm me down. "That's it baby, breath." He took another deep breath and my sobs slowly turned into hiccups. _

_I took a final deep breath and opened my eyes. They were still puffy and hard to see out of, but I could see the dark color of Edward's t-shirt that covered his chest. I couldn't look up at him. I was afraid of what I would see. _

"_You scared me to death, love." He kissed the top of my head and smoothed my hair, still holding me tightly. "Look at me. Please." He whispered. _

_I shifted in his arms and raised my head slowly. When I saw his beautiful face, it was etched with worry. His eyes were the hardest to look at. They showed his heart, always shined with love and adoration, happiness and everything that was naturally Edward. These eyes, dark green and slightly watery, were broken. His heart was broken and it was because of me. I know he hated to see me cry and it was all my fault that he felt this way. _

"_I'm –hiccup- so s-sorry –hiccup- Edward." I whispered through the aftershock of my breakdown. _

"_No, angel." He pushed away a strand of hair out of my face, giving me a twisted version of a smile. His eyes were filling up; I could tell it was getting hard for him to hold his emotions back. "I'm sorry."_

_Without letting me protest he pressed his lips to mine and made love to me, saying everything he needed to without words._

_End Flashback_

That was our goodbye. One single kiss and I love you and he was gone; boarding a jet with my heart.

Yes, this may seem a little dramatic, but the love Edward and I shared was too intense for anyone to understand. We were each other's one and only.

This goodbye, the most recent one where Edward unintentionally left me pregnant, was much different than the last. There was no breakdown, no wordless love making, although there was some very loud love making. This time there were only a few tears and a big smile as I waved my husband away. Not to sound like I was happy that I was getting rid of him or anything.

Now here I was, nine months pregnant, ready to pop any second. Usually you about women giving birth to twins too early around 6 or 7 months, but it looked like I was going to go full term. I only had a few weeks to go and it didn't feel like they were ready to come out anytime soon. Call it mother's intuition.

**CHSS-CHSS-CHSS-CHSS**

I got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to get myself another piece of cake. I had made it for Emmett, but he hadn't been over in the few hours ago I made it, so I went ahead and helped myself. I could always make another one if I had to.

After I had the frosting covered piece of heaven on my plate, I waddled back toward the living room, but was stopped by the sound of our buzzer, which George, a nice guy that Edward insisted watch the gate, rang when someone came to the gate, making sure it was okay to let him in. I was curious to know who would be visiting at this time.

I pressed the button, still holding my cake and fork in one hand. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Cullen-"

"Bella!"

He chuckled. "Bella, there is a gentleman here who would like to see you. Should I send him in?" George's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Um, sure George. He doesn't seem dangerous does he?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"He puts off a very safe vibe, Mrs. Cullen." George's voice held amusement that I didn't catch onto.

"I won't tolerate you calling me anything but Bella again, George!" I giggled at him. "Send him up. Thank you!"

"No problem, _Bella_."

I sighed, smiling as I took another giant bite of my cake. I lingered by the door, sucking slightly on the spoon I was eating my cake with. I know it's weird, but I can't eat with a fork, I just don't like them.

A few minutes later, I heard a car pulling into the drive. It didn't turn off. It seemed to idle for a second before backing right back out. I narrowed my eyes and walked to the door to see what was going on. As I stepped onto the door mat in front of the door, a knock on the door startled me, causing me to almost drop my cake all over my hardwood floor. I set the plate down on the hall tree and moved to open the door.

I stared. I had to be dreaming. I subtly pinched my thigh to wake myself up, but ended up squeaking because it hurt.

"Edward?" I whispered, staring into his vibrant green orbs.

"Bella." He whispered back, taking a big step to press against me and closing the door before grabbing my face and slamming his lips to mine. I moaned in surprise, but naturally tangled my hands in his hair. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and groaned, pulling away, but staying close.

"God, you taste amazing." He had the sexiest turned on look adorning his already beautiful face.

"I made it some cake earlier do you want a piece?" I asked, smiling.

He chuckled. "I missed you so much, love. I love you." He hugged me closer to him. Well, as close as he could get with my stomach in the way.

"I missed you so much more. I love you the same." I said, kissing his neck softly. He finally seemed to notice my stomach when he tried to rub his hard on against my leg. I giggled as he pulled away and looked down.

"My babies." He said quietly, love shining in his eyes as he smiled at me, pressing a kiss to my lips before kneeling down.

He lifter up my knee length dress to see my humongous stomach. His eyes widened and immediately my hormones kicked in.

"You think I'm fat!" I wailed, covering my face with my hands.

"No, baby, shh, no I don't. I was just surprised. You're beautiful, you're beautiful." He repeated frantically trying to calm me down. When I uncovered my face and sniffed I saw that he was still on the floor, looking up at me with wild eyes.

"Okay." I said, smiling. He looked at me slightly confused, but went back to my belly quickly.

He pressed his hand to the exact spot they like to kick and I saw him jump when they kicked his hand. His eyes widened and he stared up at me with a brilliant smile. "Was that them?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded, biting my lip. He looked so cute down there, mumbling loving words to his unborn children. I grinned and ran my hand through his hair while rubbing my stomach with the other.

After a minute, he pulled my dress back down and got up from the floor. He kissed me before mumbling against my lips, "I better take my stuff upstairs." He ran his hands along my sides and smiled down at me. He pressed another kiss to my lips before running his two suitcases upstairs quickly. Yeah, two suitcases, you don't need much for the army.

When he came back down, I asked him how he got to come back early.

"Well, somehow the chief found out about you being pregnant and decided to let me go home a few months early. I still had about a month of absolute service before I could leave so as soon as I was done, I jumped on a plane." He watched me serve a piece of cake onto a plate and slide it over to him and dug in almost biting my hand off when I didn't move it out of the way in time.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an intense pain hit my stomach. I groaned and hunched over, Edward immediately at my side.

"Bella! What's the matter, is it the babies?" He asked frantic.

I looked down after feeling something trickle down my leg. My water broke. I was in labor.

**BABAM! Edward is back ladies! I'm happy aren't you? Well, probably not because of the cliffie, but you just gotta come back and see what's gonna happen next time! Review and tell me how I did!**

**PS: Okay, so maybe it was close to what some of you guess for the scene. Seriously though I thought of those ideas. *Grins* But thanks anyways! –Love, Shalaina.**


	9. Only 6 Weeks

**Well, I totally expected more reviews from the last chapter :[ but oh well, it was enough to know that a lot of you liked it. Names are mentioned in this chapter, I mean, duh! They're really cute names. ;D So, here goes nothing! –Shalaina.**

**PS: Follow me on Twitter! JustShalaina I just created this account because my other account is personal and stuff, which I don't mind people reading, but I only talk about my writing on this one and it might be a little more interesting. Friend me on Facebook too, just search Shalaina Conner and add either profile, doesn't matter. Okay, I'm done.**

**BPOV (Birth)**

"Bella! You're going to have to tell me what the hell is going on! I'm freaking out here." Edward said, hovering over me.

"Chill out, Edward, My just water broke, I'm having the babies. We need to get to the hospital. There is a bag upstairs that I packed, if you just go get that, we can go." I said calmly, holding my stomach as another contraction hit me. Jeesh, I read that it was painful, but this hurt like a bitch!

"Okay, okay! Where is it?" He grabbed at his hair and ran for the stairs.

"In the closet!" I called after him.

I pulled the ponytail holder off of my wrist and tied it into my hair, I was going to need it. After that was done, I went into the living room to grab my flip flops. There was no use wearing tennis shoes if I was just going to take them off anyway and really, my feet probably wouldn't be able to fit into them anyway.

"I got it! I got it!" Edward barreled into the room and ran over to me. "What do we do now?" His hair was worse than its usual mess and his eyes were wild and panicked.

"Edward, you need to relax, this is my first time too. Just get me to the hospital." I grabbed his face in my hands, kissed him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the garage.

He quickly tossed the bag into the back seat and I waddled to get in the passenger seat. Once we were all seated Edward sped down the driveway, bursting through the gate that had barely opened wide enough for the car to fit through. I decided I needed to talk to Edward and try to get him to call down.

"Okay, you need to relax." I rubbed his arm, trying to get his hands to relax on the steering wheel, where his hands gripped until his knuckles were white. "I know, you've been home for 20 minutes and I'm already in labor, but you are going to wreck if you don't calm down and slow the car down."

"How can you be so calm about this?" He said, breathing deeply.

"I've had 9 months to prepare for this and you've known for about 3 and a half. I've read the books and I know that calm is the best way through this."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, baby." He grabbed my hand and kissed it as he pulled into the emergency entrance. He grabbed the bag and helped me out of the car, hurrying me to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my wife is in labor." Edward said simply to the older woman sitting behind the desk. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my giggles.

"Oh, goodness! Let me contact the doctor and get you a wheelchair." She said, smiling at us and quickly paging the doctor and alerting a nurse to grab a wheelchair.

I thanked the nurse who brought me the wheelchair, and held Edward's hand as she pushed me into the elevator and up to the labor unit on the 3rd floor. When we reached the room, I hopped – well, not literally – only to the bed where I was prepped.

Doctor Moor came in and check how dilated I was and told me I still had a while to go. She even told Edward how happy she was that he was back as he sat next to me, his knee bouncing up and down anxiously as he held my hand.

"I love you." I said to him. His eyes snapped up to me mine and he gave me a breathtaking crooked smile.

"And I love you." He said before moving to kiss me. We were really getting into until another contraction hit and I pulled away, letting out a loud agonizing groan.

Edward looked pained for a moment before turning his attention to the nurse that just walked in.

"Mrs. Cullen, we need to know if you want an epidural or not so we can get started on that as soon as possible." Great, just who I wanted. Lauren.

Another contraction hit and I groaned, "Oww, yes. Please, quickly!" Edward rubbed my hand and stood over me, trying to be soothing. Lauren took notice to this.

"Oh, Edward! It's like so amazing to have you back and stuff." She batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair on her finger, holding the clipboard in the other hand, completing ignoring me.

"Lauren, just get the damn epidural!" I yelled, another contraction racking my body. I started to cry from the pain and she ran out of the room.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. Shah, don't cry." Edward wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs, looking ready to cry himself.

"It hurts, Edward." I sniffed and he bent down to kiss me chastely.

"I know, I know. But just think of the outcome. We'll get to hold our two beautiful children with your hair color and gorgeous brown eye. Those full lips and cute button nose. They'll look just like you." He ran his hand through my hair and down my cheeks, smiling at me.

"We need to call your family. Give me the phone and I'll do it." I said breathlessly, recovering from another contraction.

"No, I'll just call Alice and have her call everyone else and then she can just come back. I'm assuming you want her in here during the birth?" I nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back."

"No, don't leave me!" I cried.

"Okay, okay, I'll just stay in here and call her." He gave me his lopsided smile and I released a breath.

After Edward called Alice and the doctor came in to check everything, I was told I still had about an hour or so left of this. They gave me the epidural and I could finally halfway relax and not have the intense pain of contractions every 3 minutes.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice cried as she ran into the room. She immediately ran to Edward, hugging him with all she had then ran over to me giving me a light hug.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked her.

"They're out in the waiting room worrying. You know Esme she's always been like that towards her kids." She nodded, shrugging.

"And none of them know Edward is back?" I grabbed Edward's hand and he pulled mine to his mouth and kissed it, giving me his signature smile.

"No clue. I just told them you called and told me to come straight to the hospital and that they were supposed to come back too. Esme is going to freak out!" Alice seemed excited, bouncing slightly on her toes with her hands clasped in front of her.

She remained at my bedside for the duration of our waiting. Edward and I shared small kisses every now and then, making Alice turn her head and fake gag. The dull pain in my stomach wasn't very bothersome, just slight pressure once in a while.

What seemed like hours later, but was only about half of an hour, the doctor came in, nurses following behind closely. I figured we were nearing the point where I would need to start pushing and moved into a more comfortable position.

"Okay, Bella, we're going to check your dilation and you might be ready to start pushing. Are you ready for this?" Dr. Moor said, maneuvering the stirrups around for my legs to fit in.

"As I'll ever be, I guess." I grinned at Edward who smiled right back, putting on his scrubs over his clothes along with the face mask thing. Alice was doing the same on the other side of me, complaining about the plain color of the scrubs.

"It looks like you're at ten! We need to start pushing." My feet were in the stirrups, Edward and Alice standing next to me, holding my hands in support. I could do this. 

I took a deep breath. "Alright, Bella, push!"

Forty-Five minutes of pushing and sweating profusely and out came baby number one. From all the commotion and the cries of my baby, I could barely hear Dr. Moor call out, "It's a girl!", Alice's squeal of approval and Edward's whispers of love and telling me that I was doing great.

"We still have another one to go. Come on, Bella."

Another hour of pushing and out came my baby boy. Edward was grinning from ear to ear and Alice was trying to cope with my little boy. Edward wiped the sweat from my forehead with a cold rag he had gotten.

All of the facts were given to me after both babies were cleaned up, wrapped into a blue and pink blanket, and given to Edward and me. Baby number one, a little girl, was 5 pounds 9 ounces and 14 inches long with a mess of Edward's red-ish hair on top of her head. She had yet to open her eyes, which were probably changing from the blue color every new born baby's were. Baby number two, a little boy, was 5 pounds 4 ounces and 16 inches long with dark brown hair that was also wild and sticking up everywhere.

"Have you thought of any names?" Edward whispered, staring down at his daughter with a dazed look in his eyes. Her tiny hand had his index finger in a tight grip and he was smiling widely, cooing to her softly. It brought tears to my eyes to him with her.

"Not really, actually. Have you?" I actually hadn't really thought of any names. I guess I should have, but I didn't want to do anything without Edward. Alice did everything in the nursery with little say from me, which didn't bother me a bit.

"Maybe a few." He said sheepishly. I offered him our little boy in exchange for our little girl and he carefully placed her in my arms taking him.

"That's great! What are they?" I smiled down at my adorable little girl, tracing her delicate features with my finger.

"Most of them are named after our family. You know, names we can pass down." He shrugged, cooing to our baby boy the same way he was with our baby girl.

I gasped, having an idea. "Can we name him after you, Edward? Please, please, please?"

"Bella…"

"Come on, please? You're named after your grandfather and I want your name to be passed down too! Please?" I begged, sticking my bottom lip out.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. "Of course we can, baby."

"Yea! What about Edward Carlisle? So he can have two family names. And so we all know who we're talking to, we can call him Eddie! I know you really hate that name for you, but it's good for a little boy, right?"" I suggested. 

"That sounds great." He said, hesitating for a second.

After a few minutes of discussing and me moving over in my bed so Edward and Edward Jr. could fit in the hospital bed, we had our little girl's name narrowed down to two possibilities. Elizabeth Marie or Anna Marie. Edward absolutely insisted that since our son was named after him our daughter had to be name after me in some way. So she'll have my middle name either way.

"I really, really like Anna." I said to Edward, feeding Edward Jr. The nurse had come in and showed me how to get him to latch on and breastfeed and it wasn't any trouble trying to get him to either.

"I really, really like it too." Edward smiled at me and kissed me, both of us getting into it more than anticipated.

"Edward." He kissed me again, not letting me talk. "Edward…Edward!" He finally pulled away with a frustrated look on his face. "We have to bring your family back here. We have yet to give Alice 'the signal' and she's been out there since we first got them."

"Right." He grumbled, giving me one last kiss before pulling out his phone and texting Alice with one hand, holding Eddie in the other arm.

Alice burst through the door about a minute later, the whole family trailing in behind her. No one even noticed Edward until they came over to look at the babies and noticed an extra set of arms holding Eddie.

Esme went nuts. Alice immediately took Eddie out of Edward's arms just in time for Esme to attack Edward in a furious hug. He hugged her back tightly and she sobbed in his shoulder. 

"Oh, my baby! I can't believe you're back!" She said, kissing all over his face. He gently pushed her away, kissing her head, assuring her that he was back for good. She hugged him one last time and finally pulled away to look at her grandchildren.

"Glad to have you back, brother." I heard Emmett say to Edward and engage in some kind of manly hug. They talked for a minute, but I couldn't make out the whole conversation.

"They're so adorable!" Alice said. She was holding Eddie and Esme was holding Anna, giving me and Edward and chance to talk without the babies for a second.

"So Rosalie had their baby? It's a boy? What's his name?" Edward asked, looking at Emmett who was holding John.

"Jonathan Daniel. Isn't he cute? Though Rose and Emmett have had a hard time with him. Apparently, he's a screamer at night and they never get any sleep. But they said it's gotten better lately." I shrugged.

Edward just nodded. I noticed him just looking at Jonathan and flagged down Emmett, who walked over to where I was sitting. Edward was now just talking to Carlisle, not really paying attention. I talked to Emmett and he handed me John then went back over to Rosalie who was now holding Anna.

"Edward." I said quietly. He looked over to me and noticed I had John. He smiled, running a finger over John's cheek. "They made you godfather, you know. Do you want to hold him?" He just took him out of my arms.

"Really? Why would they do that? I wasn't even here."

"Edward, don't be stupid. You're Emmett's brother. Whether you were here or not, you guys are closer than any brothers I have ever seen and he would have made you godfather if you were dead." I told him kissing his cheek and running my hand through his hair.

The whole family stayed until visiting hours were over. We were staying overnight so they could keep an eye on the babies just like always and if everything looked okay, we would be able to leave the next day.

They, meaning Doctor Moor and the nurses, took the babies to the nursery at about ten, leaving me and Edward alone in the hospital bed. We got into some intense making out and Edward even started to role on top of me and into position for you know what. Apparently he didn't know that we had to wait awhile to do that.

"Edward, honey, we have to stop." He was kissing my neck and I was trying very hard to not just breakdown and let him rip open my vagina.

"Why?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Well, first, we're in a hospital and people can hear us." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me. "And second, you obviously didn't read the baby books I sent you because we have to wait 6 weeks before we can do 'that' again."

He gasped and looked up at me with an expression that made me bust up laughing. I kissed him once, pushing him off of me and rolled onto my side, falling into a peaceful sleep with my soldier by my side.

**Aww, good ending right? I'm so happy for these two! Do you ever read something where Edward and Bella were in a bad situation or a good situation and you're like how could this happen? Or I just love that Edward did that and then you realize. The author made this happen and not actually Edward and Bella. I do that all the time and you know how I tell them how I feel?...**

**I REVIEW! –Shalaina(: **


End file.
